one last kiss
by arisa maharani
Summary: Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya dan kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. dengan kotak pandora yang ia temukan, seluruh kenangannya bersama kyuhyun membayang jelas. namun dunia tak merestui hubungan mereka. wonkyu fanfict, please give me a review.


**#Siwon's POV**

Kubuka mataku perlahan ketika sinar matahari mengganggu tidur panjangku. Kukerjapkan mataku berkali-kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang ada, setelah itu kutelisik tiap inci ruangan yang kutempati kini. Tembok bercat putih bersih, sofa panjang berwarna oranye gelap, meja dengan kotak pandora dan telepon antik diatasnya. Aku berusaha bangkit dari tidurku, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang lebih dari ruangan tertutup ini. Nihil. Semuanya bersih, kecuali... bingkai foto usang di atas meja kecil dekat sofa.

Kupicingkan mataku untuk melihat foto dalam bingkai tersebut. Tampak jelas di bingkai foto tersebut terdapat seorang _namja_ bertubuh atletis dengan _joker smile_nya yang tak lain diriku sendiri. Sepertinya aku mengambil foto itu saat hatiku sedang gembira, tapi entah apa yang menyebabkan diriku segembira itu. Aku tak dapat mengingatnya sama sekali.

Kuraih bingkai foto itu lalu kuamati gambar diriku dengan teliti. Mencoba mencari petunjuk dari foto yang terlihat tak sempurna itu. Yeah, sepertinya semua ingatan tentang masa laluku terhapus begitu saja. Tak berbekas.

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, berusaha menerka, membuat imajinasi atas foto diriku dalam bingkai tersebut. Diriku yang berbalut jumper hijau kebiruan dan jeans tak lupa dengan topi hitam ber-_branded_ menutupi rambutku yang kupotong cepak sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah fotografer tersebut. Dengan _background_ bianglala berwarna-warni membuat penampakanku semakin ceria dalam foto tersebut. Namun semua imajinasiku berhenti begitu saja ketika tangan kananku tampak memegang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang telah hilang dan tak bisa kuingat lagi.

**-believe to promise-**

**#author's POV**

"_Where will we go, now_?" tanya Siwon menggunakan bahasa Inggris fasih. Kini ia mengenakan jumper hijau kebiruan dengan _joker smile_ khasnya. _Namja_ sebelahnya yang sibuk menghabiskan bubble tea-nya tersenyum _evil_.

"Uhmm, _Let's go to bianglala, Hyung! It will be romantic_!" ajak _namja_ kurus itu langsung menyeret Siwon ke bianglala. Namun belum sampai mereka di _ticket box_, ada seorang fotografer yang menghadang mereka. Menawarkan untuk memfoto mereka.

"_Chankkaman_! Apakah tuan-tuan berminat untuk mengambil foto? Hanya 5 ribu won selembar, sangat murah untuk mengabadikan moment kebahagiaan tuan-tuan," tawar fotografer tersebut dengan nada semanis mungkin dengan bahasa korea. _Namja_ kurus itu hendak menolak tawaran tersebut namun Siwon menyerobotnya.

"Oke, selembar 5 ribu won."

"_Hyung_! kita naik bianglala dulu!" protes _namja_ kurus itu manja namun tak dihiraukan sedikitpun. Ia menggunakan bahasa tanah airnya, melupakan kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya baru saja pulang dari Amerika selama setengah tahun meninggalkannya tepat setelah ia resmi menjadi kekasih Siwon.

"Jangan cemberut, harusnya kau memasang wajah manismu untuk foto perdana kita."

"Ta, Tapi..."

"_Saranghae_..."

Klik.

**#Siwon's POV**

Kubuka mataku kembali. Air mata mengalir di sudut mataku, sungguh aneh. Dadaku merasakan _euforia_ senang sekaligus sakit secara bersamaan ketika potongan memori masa laluku mulai terkuak. Kuusap bingkai foto itu sekali lagi, berusaha mengingat-ingat _namja_ yang bersamaku saat itu. Seseorang yang sepertinya sangat berharga bagiku.

Kuhempaskan badanku di sofa dengan kesal. Ya, aku kesal karena tak mampu mengingat wajah _namja_ itu apalagi namanya. Bodoh, kenapa saat itu aku tak menyebutkan namanya sedikitpun? Dan kenapa saat memori itu terlintas, tak satupun wajahnya yang mampu kuingat? Kenapa aku menjadi aneh seperti ini?

Kuhela nafasku singkat. Sepertinya untuk merutuki kesalahanku adalah perbuatan yang menyita energi secara sia-sia. Aku tak bisa berdiam begini saja menunggu keajaiban datang dan memberikan semua memori masa laluku secara tiba-tiba. Aku harus berusaha mencarinya sendiri. Ya, harus!

Kini manik mataku berhenti pada telepon antik dan kotak pandora yang terletak diatas meja seberangku. Lantas aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan harapan aku mampu mengingat secuil masa laluku lagi seperti sebelumnya. kuraih gagang telepon itu dan memutar angka tanpa tujuan.

Rrrrrrr...

Rrrrrrrr...

Rrrrrrr...

Klik.

"Maaf, Aku sedang ada urusan. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan, lalu aku akan menghubungimu nanti. _Have a good day_!"

Trek.

Salah, ini pasti salah. Kenapa bisa aku menelepon seseorang dan tersambung dengan telepon diriku sendiri?

"_Hyung, kau dimana? cepat datang ke rumahku! Hari ini hujan lebat juga berangin. Aku takut." _

Ah, potongan masa laluku kembali terngiang di telingaku. Suara bass lembut itu membuatku hangat mendengarnya. Kupejamkan mataku kembali, berusaha memutar terus ingatan yang baru saja kudapatkan. Mulai dari ini, dadaku semakin mengecap perih.

**-believe to promise-**

**#author's POV**

"_Hyung_ cepat telepon aku kembali! Aku sendirian di rumah. Semua sedang pergi."

"_Hyung_, petirnya mengerikan. Aku takut, cepat datang."

"H-_Hyung_, a-aku b-benar ketakutan."

"_HYUNG_ BALAS TELEPONKU!"

Siwon tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi khawatir ketika mendengar _voice_ _mail_ dari _namjachingu_nya. Dengan cepat ia meraih kunci mobilnya lalu segera memacu mobilnya membelah jalanan yang sedang hujan lebat. Tak lupa ia membawa kado berisi kue tart hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Sebetulnya dia ingin memberikan _surprise_ kepada _namjachingu_nya untuk memperingati setahun hubungan mereka.

Di saat kekalutannya dengan keadaan _namjachingu_nya yang mungkin meringkuk ketakutan di sudut kamarnya, ia semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya di perempatan jalan yang sedang lampu merah. Dari arah berlawanan tampak cahaya terang yang membutakan matanya.

Ketika ia membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di depan teras _namjachingu_nya. Di tangannya membawa kado yang berisi kue tart buatannya, sedang tangan kirinya yang kosong berusaha memencet bel rumah tersebut.

Ting tong!

tap, tap, tap, brak!

"_Hyung_?" teriak _namja_ kurus itu dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat Siwon seperti biasanya. Namun kekasihnya tak merespon, cahaya matanya kembali redup. Ia menutup pintu rumahnya dengan lesu, membiarkan Siwon mematung kedinginan di depan rumahnya.

Tak menyerah, Siwon kembali memencet bel rumah _namjachingu_nya. Dan bersiap menyemburkan pertanyaan atas apa yang dilakukan oleh _namjachingu_nya barusan.

Ting tong!

Klep.

"Hhh, sepertinya bel rumah rusak." Gumam _namja_ kurus itu pelan sembari menutup pintunya kembali. Tampak jejak-jejak air matanya yang ia susut secara paksa di kedua belah pipinya. Siwon menatap nanar _namjachingu_nya yang tak menganggap dirinya. Hey! Bukankah ia telah datang ke rumahnya, kenapa ia masih tak dianggap? Kenapa kehadirannya tak disambut?

_Molla_.

Dan semuanya terjadi dengan singkat, tiba-tiba sinar putih menyilaukan kembali memenuhi pupilnya, tubuhnya ditekan dalam pusaran cahaya putih. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, ia berada di ranjang putih di ruangan yang ia tempati kini.

**#Siwon's POV**

Aku kembali menangis melihat imajinasi rekaman ingatanku yang terlupakan. Dadaku terasa sesak namun tak ada detak perih yang menyertainya membuatku tersadar sejenak. Mencerna apa yang terjadi pada diriku sekarang.

Tanganku bergetar hebat ketika berusaha mengambil kotak pandora yang terletak disamping telepon antik itu. Entah kenapa aku menjadi takut untuk mencari ingatanku yang lain. Terlambat, tanganku sudah membuka penutup kotak pandora tersebut. aku terpaku.

Semua potongan ingatanku membayang sempurna dalam imajinasi otakku. Semua kenanganku dengannya, tingkah manjanya, senyumnya, ucapan-ucapan manisnya berdengung-dengung hingga telingaku pengang.

Klontang!

Aku menangis sesenggukan kini. Ya, aku telah ingat siapa _namjachingu_ yang paling kucintai, seperti apa wajahnya, apa kebiasaannya, apa hobinya, apa yang dibencinya, apa yang ia pakai di kencan pertama kami, aku ingat semua.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun-ku? Bisakah aku bercakap-cakap di teras rumah Cho Kyuhyun-ku, menghabiskan malam seperti biasanya? Bisakah aku memagut pengecap Cho Kyuhyun-ku di tiap pertemuan kami? Bisakah aku memeluk Cho Kyuhyun-ku untuk menghalau dinginnya udara yang menusuk tulang? Atau bisakah aku menatap penuh cinta kepada Cho Kyuhyun-ku barang sekali saja? Bisakah aku?

Untuk terakhir kalinya...

**-believe to promise-**

**#author's POV**

Seorang _namja_ kurus tengah meringkuk di kasur putih yang ada di ruangan mungil bercat _soft cream _sembari memeluk erat pigura kecil didadanya. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir hingga ia kelelahan lalu tertidur. Kedua matanya sembab, membengkak dan berkantung. Wajahnya yang putih bak pualam tampak pucat tak bersinar seperti biasanya. Bahkan kemeja hitam besar melekat tak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang kurus. Rambut cokelat keriting miliknya tampak berantakan membuat penampilannya semakin buruk.

"Wonnie _Hyung_, _mianhae_. J-_Jeongmal_ _mianhae_..." igau _namja_ kurus itu lirih hampir tak terdengar. Air matanya kembali mengalir walau jiwanya dibawa ke alam mimpi. Ia masih tak dapat menerima kekasihnya telah meninggal lalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Angannya berharap, seandainya ia tak menelepon kekasihnya. Seandainya ia mengirimkan _voicemail_-_voicemail_ itu. Seandainya ia tak membentak kekasihnya. Seandainya ia tak memaksa kekasihnya untuk datang menemaninya, pasti sekarang ia sedang tertawa bersama merayakan satu tahun hubungan mereka.

Tapi semua itu terlambat dan kabar buruknya apa yang telah terjadi tidak bisa diputar ulang.

Tes.

"_Ullijima_, BabyKyu..."

Seketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dada bidang transparan _namjachingu_nya. Walau tak sehangat dulu dan senyaman dulu, setidaknya Siwon masih ada disini untuk menemuinya.

Siwon tersenyum tipis walau air matanya kembali menetes. Ia berhasil melewati ruang dan waktu hingga menyalahi aturan untuk bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun-nya. Ia berusaha memeluk erat kekasihnya namun tak bisa. jiwanya tak bisa memeluk raga hidup kekasihnya, karena mereka telah berbeda.

"_Please look at me_, BabyKyu.." pinta Siwon lirih namun masih tertangkap di gendang telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terpaksa melepas pelukan kosong terhadap _namjachingu_nya lalu mendongak keatas, menatap lekat Siwon.

"_No matter which separated us, I will always love you. Please, go ahead and get your happiness. _Don't worry if one day you will forget all about me, cause I will be still beside you," bisik Siwon sungguh-sungguh di samping daun telinga kekasihnya yang bergetar hebat.

"_Give me one last kiss, jebal_..." pintanya sembari membelai lembut pipi chubby Cho Kyuhyun-nya. Kyuhyun menurut. bibirnya memagut bibir Siwon dalam. Begitu dingin, begitu menyesakkan.

Dan semuanya telah berakhir.

"_Still alive_, BabyKyu..."


End file.
